In the construction world today, it's all about safety first. Construction jobs emphasize safety and will go to great lengths to come up with ways to make the construction field safer for their employees. Currently, people carry ladders at their side with just their hands. Doing this causes the ladder's side rail to dig into the hands of the user making it painful to the user's hands even when wearing gloves. Another way to carry a ladder is on the user's shoulders. This is frequently done when it hurts the user's hands to much to continue on, and the ladder is thrown on the shoulders. Once the ladder is on the user's shoulders another set of problems occur: Pain to the shoulders, neck and back. On top of that, the user's vision is limited due to the obstruction of the ladder. These problems are amplified by the fact that when the ladders are used, they typically are moved repeatedly throughout the day. When carrying ladders by the hand method, the ladders are rarely well balanced because the rungs of the ladders are in the way of grasping the ladder in a manner that provides balance. Unbalanced carrying causes the top or bottom of the ladder to tend to drag on the ground, requiring the user to apply a torque with the hand to prevent dragging. This makes it difficult and tiring to carry the ladder.
Prior art solutions are not adequate. One prior art solution uses straps and Velcro to pick up the ladders. Eventually the Velcro will wear out. The nylon strap is vulnerable to rip and tear. The nylon strap of this prior art solution goes through the rungs of the ladder, the outer edges of which are frequently sharp. This will cause rips and tears in the nylon strap. The removable ladder handle on this prior art solution is semi-permanent and it takes the user a little time to remove it in order to transfer the removable ladder handle to another ladder. Eliminating these defects in the prior art will prove more economical for the user.